mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cutie Mark Crusaders/@comment-4531340-20160427041047
Y'know, the Crusaders (all of them) have really grown on me over these six seasons, such that all three of them are on my top 10 favorite characters list (the three in Ponyville, obviously - though I do hope for more Babs as well, this season). When I went to a comic book party over the weekend at a local comic book shop, that was certainly the case (it was this one, for reference). It was awesome because I commissioned watercolor sketches of Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle from Sara Richard, one of the cover artists (they can be seen, along with a bit more description, here and here). I also commissioned a watercolor drawing of Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle from Agnes Garbowska on the blank back of a comic, which can be seen here, as well as a non-colored drawing of Scootaloo and Babs Seed, here. While she was drawing (and painting) that Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle image for me, it was cool because Agnes and I had a bit of a conversation. First, she asked me if they were my favorites or anything like that and I told her that yeah, Sweetie Belle is my favorite overall Crusader, but Apple Bloom has my favorite design. She told me that she also really likes Apple Bloom because she has a nice coat, gold-ish coat color (or something along those lines, I can't remember exactly), and that she also really likes the CMC as a whole because of how different each one of them is (she also mentioned that when she got to work on a recent arc in the comics with the CMC , she was excited, as she likes working with stuff involving them). She also told me that, when she first heard about the CMC getting their cutie marks, she was nervous, but then she heard about how it came about and saw the episode, and now she really likes how it happened. I told her that I am also a huge fan of that episode, and how I watch the episode same day - this was to set up me telling her about my premonition when I woke up that day that the CMC would get their cutie marks (I really did wake up that day with a strong feeling in the back of my mind that the CMC would get them - I dunno, I think I might have had a dream about it or something - and I remember thinking to myself "Come on, Jonathan, don't get excited over things that aren't going to happen - you'll just end up disappointed", haha). It was pretty great fun. One other thing that was interesting was that they were playing FiM episodes (they made it through the first half of season 1, plus Suited for Success), and Call of the Cutie came as kind of a shock to me, as I had forgotten how much lower the CMC's voices had gotten over the course of the show (Michelle's and Claire's especially - it wasn't as noticeable with Madeleine, but it was still pretty noticeable, haha). I dunno, just a few random observations I wanted to post about (and felt that this was the most appropriate place).